Deadeye Blake
Blake is an NPC character in Necromundus. History Those who know the story of Edward Blake's life know little about his childhood, except for the fact that he was born in London and grew up as a petty thief until stealing aboard a small merchant ship bound for the Caribbean. He fell in with pirates after the ship he was on was boarded and plundered by them. He served as a cabin boy for the Captain until he was deemed old enough to fall in with the crew at the age of 17. He served under his Captain for a further five years, managing to keep alive and relatively well, although during his pirating career he lost his left hand, eye, and eventually foot. As all pirates though, Blake was greedy and wanted more of a share of the treasure than his Captain was giving him. So for a pirate, he did the most logical thing and staged a mutiny. It was close, but successful. Thus began Blake's years as a pirate Captain. He was in no ways incredibly successful, but made a living, thus keeping him off the British Navy's radar, for the most part. There was one instance where he attacked and successfully took a large slave ship, which bumped him up on the British wanted list. It was on that slave ship, that Blake's eventual boson was found, Al. While the others were sold, Al was the only one kept. He eventually gained the trust and respect of Blake (not an easy thing to do), and the man set him free and gave him a job as his boson. The two carried on in their pirating ways for sometime, before they were eventually caught by the British Navy, and given a swift trial, followed by hanging. Blake's body was left on display by a port in the Caribbean for many months after his death. Blake has now found his way to Necromundus, as have many of his former crew. The crew have banded together and gotten themselves a ship, The Poseidon's Sorrow, and are currently doing what pirates do best, pillaging and drinking, but rumor is out there that Blake may be looking to start an expedition to explore the uncharted areas of the Atrum Viscus. Description Edward Blake is a bit on the shorter side for a human male, standing in at 5'3. The man has a full black beard, mustache, and short black hair when not covered by his captain's hat. His left eye is covered by a black patch, and the bottom portion of a scar can be seen below it on his cheek. His left hand is a hook, and his left leg, from the knee down, is a peg-leg. Most of his body is covered by a long, royal blue cape, tattered and frayed at the edges. Underneath that a dark leather vest and leggings cover the rest of his body, and from the awkward bulges in them, probably conceal some objects. He also wears a sword at his waist, a long and wickedly curved saber. Perched ever on his shoulder, is a bright red parrot who seems to go by the name of Polly. The parrot appears to have a rather foul temper, either that or the only words Blake has taught it are curse words. Logs Dead Man's Chest Why's all the Rum Gone? No Wind? Category:Necromundus Characters